I'm Still Waiting
by animefan0789
Summary: "You have been gone for months. Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hungry, or tired? I know it's ridiculous of me, but I'm losing hope and with that, my regrets increase. Why didn't I say "I love you" when I had the chance? I never would have thought that the smile that made my day could be lost in a matter of seconds. Are you even thinking of coming back?"
1. The Letter

**_I wanna try translating this story I wrote in Spanish to English... Let's see how it goes  
And yes, that means my first lenguage isn't English, but I worked really hard on this translation so give it a chance please!_**

**_I wrote this FanFic while listening to "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood. It's a beautiful song and I recommend you listen to it! :)  
Let me tell you that I still don't know If this translation will be a One-Shot or if I'll translate the other chapters, It all depends on the interest you guys have in this story and the reviews you post about it.  
I know it's really short but if I continue it, I the second chapter will have the same lenght and the others will be at least twice as long as this chapter._**

* * *

A stellar mage was sitting at her oak desk in her bedroom, which was only lit with her pedestal's warm light, contrasting with the white snow that was falling from the dark night sky even after a far too cold afternoon for her liking.  
It was a somewhat gloomy atmosphere, especially considering the mood of the young blonde, who did not seem to mind the lack of lighting at the time of writing. She had come out of the shower just over an hour ago so her hair was still damp, and that was a problem considering that outside her room the temperature was -3 C and the cold breeze was always able to find a way in through those little spaces below her windows and doors. Clearly, under these conditions, she was prone to get sick, but she did not care since she was too immersed in her writing.  
Her delicate hand neatly traced each word, but the eventual tear she shed made it hard to read. She should have been used to writting such letters, but this was different, because the person at the other side of it, the one that was suppossed to read it, was not her mother , and it was not being written for the same reasons, but right now, it didn't matter much. She knew it was not the same, but she needed to ease the pain in her chest every time she would think about him, and that pen and piece of paper were the best method for future novelist to do it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_[...] The day you left, a part of my heart was frozen, I froze in time. That ridiculous smile that used to make my day, who would have thought that I would lose it in seconds ? I still remember the day I met you , and you saved me from that mimic the way you smiled at me, the way you helped me, a total stranger at the time, and the way you turned my whole life upside-down, and you, very silly and oblivious as always, had no idea._

_That day when you left Fairy Tail... I cannot forget your smile, how happy you were and of course I understand the reason why. For so many years you searched for him, Your Dragon , your father , but I'm not going to say that a part of me didn't die when did you turned around and didn't look back. I'm still waiting for your return, I'm still waiting for that moment when I get home, to my apartment, and see you there, eating my food , sleeping in my bed , coming through the window, I'm still hoping that from one day to another, I see you in the guild , with a mission in hand , arguing with Gray, hiding from Erza , see fishing with Happy , or sick while riding the train. You should be back by now, where are you? You said you would be back in six months, but here I am , 1 year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days later, and no word from you._

_Perhaps it is the simple fact that I regret what I did, or rather what I did not do, what I now upsets me so much. I know nothing of your life, how is it , if you're hungry , or sleepy, if you're happy , if you are training with Igneel, and I regret that I did not have the courage to say "I love you" when I had the chance... And who knows if I will have that opportunity now? I'm afraid that you have disappeared from my life for goos, that one day I wake up to realize that two years have passed and I still have no word from you, that I'm still alone without my partner, my best friend, without the person I love._

_I'm afraid of losing you forever, What is taking you so long? Do not scare me more because I've had enough. Come back to me, Tell me about your new experiences, your training , your father , Your Journeys, Your adventures ... I know that you'll be back , that you will come back to your second family, Fairy Tail, I just have this ridiculous uncertainty (because knowing you, there is no way that you won't come back) that I might not see you ever again. I know it's silly of me, I know we'll meet again, I know that sooner or later you'll return, and when you do, I'll be waiting here, with my arms wide open to welcome you, a big smile on my face, maybe even some tears, and with what I've been keeping to myself for so long and that, even if it may not be reciprocal, you deserve to hear. That is why , I am saying Goodbye but only until I see you again, Natsu._

_Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Please, tell me your opinion... Good or Bad, I'm interested in reading it  
Let me know if you think I should keep on translating or If I should leave it as a One-Shot  
Let me know what you think about my translation skills, Do they suck or are they acceptable?_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING :)_**


	2. Thinking Of Her

**_Well, Since I've received five positive reviews ( which I'm grateful for :D ), here's the second chapter._**

**_I recommend you listen to "Without You " by Ashes Remain, It's a great song!... Listening to music creates a certain atmosphere to start writing for me, you might think that it inspires me (not that the lyrics and my story are related )._**

**_I hope you enjoy this new chapter of "I'm Still Waiting"_**

He knew very well what the date was. That day, a year ago, was the day he left her behind, the day he last saw her, listened to her, the day he smiled to her for the last time. Right now, all he could do was regret, as he looked at the stars, what he did not have the courage to say back then.

The stars were even more beautiful than as they were in town, but that glow they emitted, along with the huge full moon that lighted up the forest, the war fire that contrasted with the white snow, and the snowflakes that gently made their way to the ground, meant nothing to the boy, as his mind was elsewhere, at another time, his thoughts wondering off to a certain person.

What he did not know, was that not far away from where he was lying on the camp, a dragon was watching over him closely, trying to read that wistful expression on his adopted son's face. No one could blame the young boy; He should have been back to that place months ago, but here he was,due to the insistence of the dragon, when he actually should be somewhere else , in an apartment, more specifically , accompanying his partner while she probably wrote another letter to her deceased family.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_I feel like I have betrayed your trust, And who would not , with what I've done? You trusted my word , I had asured that I'd be back in 6 months, but twice the promised time has passed, and it's all my fault . You must be worried, and knowing you, you are most probably hiding it behind that radiant smile of yours and those big chocolate-brown eyes filled with joy. OH, How I miss your scent, your home, your laugh, your weirdness, your jokes , your kicks to get me out of your bed ... I must be crazy to miss that, but you should already know that I have developed some sort of tolerance towards them after all that time we spent together. I'm desperate to see you, and I am not ashamed of that, every small gesture was enough to make me grin like a fool. Worst of all is that you thought of it as normal, but no one has an effect on me like you have. I would never say this out loud, because what we have is too special to ruin it for my simple selfishness, greed, my desire to want more , to want to hug you, kiss you, comfort you, make you feel in a way that no one else would._

_The other day I woke up in the middle of the night; that dream, or rather nightmare, continues to haunt me. I did not tell you, and I did not know how to either, but there is no night I go to sleep in peace, for the mere possibility of having to witness that again. I never told you that those dreams were the reason why I left and have not spoken to you all this time, I have to concentrate, although I must admit I'm not doing a really good job at it right now. Igneel said he was worried, and I'm sure he is, but this is something I must deal with by myself. The problem is, that right after that experience, which now haunts me in my dreams, I could not be at peace, because the mere thought of losing you frightened me. Now, because I do not know how you are, if you're happy , if you are healthy, if you can pay your rent, if you're safe, my nightmares are more recurrent; almost every night I wake up screaming your name. It is then that I realize: that happened months ago , I'm not with you, but my dad is beside me, looking at me with those eyes full of concern . It was only a month ago that he gathered enough courage to ask who was the girl that I called out for in my dreams. What could a dragon be possibly afraid of? Every time I woke up , my face said it all, so Igneel knew better than to ask me._

_Igneel is perceptive , and he realized that it was a sensitive issue for me, so he did not push it, but I think the intrigue won the best of him. When I finished my explanation, he asked "What is your relationship with her?" and I had to say that did not know, you were a friend, maybe something else, but did not know exactly what. When I said that he asked something that made me open up my eyes "What kind of relationship do you wish to have with her?" ._

_It hit me like five consecutive waves, like a hammer to the head , like your kicks to my chest, as hundreds of beats from Erza... I realized that this feeling I had been trying to put a name to for months was "Love" Corny, right? I realized that I love you, that I do not want to continue sleeping being apart from you, or wake up without your smile, I do not want another man near you, I do not want to eat without your company , I do not wanna live another day of my life apart from you, Lucy, And who could have thought that Natsu Dragneel knows this kind of feeling , right? But I do, and I laugh at myself now for not having realized before._

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter, be it good or bad, I'd like to know so I can improve  
Are my writting skills decent enough? Do I have one to many mistakes?_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! :)_**

**_Thank you BlueCelebi, narutofan96sasuke, Soph Doph, Shadowwitch042190 and Guest for your comments_****_! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thought it was good enough to keep on translating, You have inspired me to keep on writting. This is why I'll gladly accept any comment you wish to make.  
Greetings to all of you that took your time to read my story and my A/N_**

**_ATENTION: The next chapter is going to be longer and the writting style will be different as well, including not only the characters' perspectived but also interactions with other characters, U will see what I mean :)_**


	3. Nightmares

**_I'M PUTTING THIS CHAPTER UP AGAIN BECAUSE OF A STUPID MISTAKE OF MINE!_**

**_I wanna thank BlueCelebi for making me realize my mistake, I cannot promise it won't happen again, but I can promise that I will do my best to avoid it ;) _**

**_IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE FIRST UPDATE, THEN LET ME TELL YOU THAT THE MISTAKE WAS JUST ME BEING STUPID ;) (i forgot to translate a paragraph)_**

**_Well, here's the third chapter , and as promised, is longer... much longer ;)_**

**_Sorry it took me so long, But I've been having lots of exams :)_**

**_I think my English Is a little rusty, specially the last part, but let me know what you think_**

**_I remind you that this chapter has a different way of writing, I hope it is to your liking, although I think so much dialogue a part of the story's depth is lost such as the issues the characters' face_**

**_I forgot to tell you two things : this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games, and the letter in Italics mean both thoughts and flashbacks , and Lucy's case, italics can also be the content of her letters._**

**_With nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of "I'm Still Waiting"_**

He was exhausted, and he missed his second family, he missed her, but he couldn't do anything about it, not yet at least, she would have to wait.  
And even worse, not only did he miss her, but fatigue was consuming him. Every day he would sleep less because fear would dominate him while resting. He knew the best thing to do was relax and remind himself that nothing could happen until he fell asleep, but there was no guarantee that the nightmares wouldn't torment him later. It did not help that the date was the anniversary of his departure from Fairy Tail, and the anniversary of the last time he saw her.

That is how the Dragon Slayer spent his time until midnight, unable to sleep and knowing full well that a new long day was waiting for him. It was then that a deep voice echoed through the forest dyed white.

"Are you still thinking about her?"

The young boy glances towards where the deep voice came from, letting his sad smile show, which did not fit on his face that used to be accompanied by those goofy smiles

"The stars shine brighter here" said the boy, ignoring the question

"Natsu, I asked you something" Igneel said seriously, "You know I'm worried. You sleep less every day, and your nightmares are more frequent. Do you want to talk about - ? "

"There's nothing to talk about" Natsu cut him off, before Igneel could finish his sentence. Igneel gave him a reproachful look, which made the boy reconsider the way he spoke to his father "Forget it, Igneel" The boy sighed.

"You should remember that I am slightly aware of the situation Natsu, since you explained to me last month what your nightmares were, didn't you?"

"Yes, but -"

"But nothing. You got lucky that time since I only focused on a fraction of it, but now I want the whole truth" He said sternly. Natsu understood where his father was getting at, and he was a person, or rather dragon, very considerate and cared deeply for others.

"Why do you want to know?" Natsu asked, altough he already knew the answer

"I am interested, of course" The boy was disappointed by neither the response nor the way he said it: with a warm look, but with a tone as if explaining the obvious "Now tell me how those nightmares started. Clearly considering how childish you are, that kind of stuff doesn't occur to you alone"

Natsu laughed, bitterly  
"Remember how I told you that nine years ago we were attacked by Acnologia?"

"Yes, and you and your companions remained frozen in time for seven years"

"Yeah ..." Natsu was lost in thought, deeply immersed in his memories, in what he did not want to relive at all, but he would have to, because the face of the usually relaxed dragon was full of concern and Natsu did not want to be responsible for that "Well, after the occasional problems after our arrival, we ended up signing up for the Grand Magic Games"

"Mm ... Yeah, you commented something about it. I remember you told me about alternative futures and an invasion of dragons"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you everything" Natsu saw his father squint, trying to see what exactly did his son hid from him " I told you about two people that came from the future" He saw Igneel nod, "Well, one of these , was a friend of mine, from the guild"

" But I thought you did not know those people, considering that you refered to them as 'mean and nice time traveler' " At the time, Igneel had laughed at the nickname that his son had given to both strangers, but now he beginning to believe that there was a reason behind that.

Natsu laughed to himself, thinking how ridiculous he could be when it came to giving nicknames "I lied. That friend was Lucy" Igneel's face lit up in recognition at the name. He didn't know much about the girl , Natsu had mentioned her in his stories, and always with longing eyes, so he didn't put focuse on that subject since it was clearly a touchy one. Still, it was clear that Natsu was very fond of the guild and especially this girl named Lucy "What happened was ..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal a man with both long dark hair and white short hair. An intricate tattoo under the eye that was not covered by his hair._

_"The shadows are fanning out... to the past? ...or perhaps to the future?" He asked with a cruel smile plastered on his face "Or maybe to the hearts of all the people?... Now this sure does brings back some fond memories... Natsu Dragneel" Natsu could not help his face of surprise as he recognized the mysterious character " I came from the future. I am Rogue"_

_" Rogue? " The Fire Dragon Slayer said, confused_

_"The one from Sabertooth?!" Asked Wendy_

_" He's from the future, too? " Lucy questioned_

_"Someone other than me? "Future Lucy added_

_"Why...?" Happy was confused, like all of those present_

_It was all pretty suddenly; the man had appeared and defeated all the soldiers that were once pursuing them. Now here he was, standing , watching them while the others could not help but question the whole situation._

_"You decimated the soldiers... to save us? " Loke broke the silence_

_"You seem different compared to before" Natsu casually said, not really focusing on the most important issue_

_"Why have you come back? " Charle asked_

_" To open the gates" he finally responds_

_"The Eclipse?! " Lucy asked, surprised_

_"There are two ways of using the eclipse. One is to travel through time. The other, is a weapon; the Eclipse Cannon . It's the only means we have of defeating 10,000 dragons " Future Lucy didn't know what to believe , she is more than confused. On the other hand, Natsu, Happy and Wendy celebrate the good news which fills them with hope_

_"Guess that makes this simple then, so we're actually allies!"_

_"YAY! We can beat the dragons!"_

_"We can save the future!"_

_"Unfortunately... it's not that simple" Rogue interrupted them "I come from a future 7 years from now. In 7 years, dragons will have already conquered the world. Not even a tenth of the human population survived... and of course, the Eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does now." Lucy , Natsu and Loke tensed after those news. The world would be dominated by dragons? Almost all mankind would die in their hands ? It was too much to take in "If we don' t stop the dragons here, the world is doomed"_

_"Alright, so we'll just bust open the gates!" Natsu says animated, but a little worried "No worries~"_

_"But 7 years ago, in other words, now... someone stopped us from opening the gates. Because of that, the gates were not opened , and we couldn't fire the Eclipse Cannon at the horde of ten thousand dragons. That person brought about the destruction of this world" Rogue continued without giving prominence to Natsu's comment" That's why I'm here. To eliminate that person"_

_"An obstacle? But what if we reasoned with them, it should be fine, right?" Charle questioned_

_"We don't need to go about killing people" Pantherlily added_

_" At such an important 'intersection of time' words alone can't control it. Even if they are convinced now... It's already decided that they would close the gates" Rogue Responds_

_" It's decided?" Lucy is surprised by such extremist view_

_"An inescapable destiny, in which the ones meant to survive live on and the doomed ones, long as they are alive, the ones destined to close the gates will do so without fail" Rogue Continued_

_" You're losing me..." says Natsu relaxed , somewhat confused and tired of the whole ordeal "Who's this dude you are talking about Anyways?"_

_"It's You" Rogue responds with a cold sneer full of hatred "Lucy Heartfilia!" yells while he throws a shadow-knife towards the girl. Lucy, still surprised and confused, doesn't react in time to move._

_"LUCY!" Natsu yells. Time stops when he turns to see her friend. Future Lucy comes between the blade and her counterpart, receiving the attack in the abdomen. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy are livid while watching Future Lucy's body fall to the floor as she coughs out blood._

_"Wa-Wait... You ...?! " Lucy says as she bends over to hold her future self, on the brink of death_

_"Lucy!" Shouts Happy while going to the aid of her friend. Natsu remains in his spot , still as a rock, confused, trying to process everything that happened at that time he reacted too late to save his friend_

_"There are Two Lucy's?! " Rogue says confused_

_"Hang in there!"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"I ...never closed... the... gates " says the girl on the brink of death, while she pants and more blood spills from her wound_

_"I know you didn't! I would never do such a thing!" Lucy responds "Why did you save me?!"_

_" Because... you're ... my past ... either way... I would have ceased to exist... " She responds while gasping for air "To die whilst being watched by myself... It feels strange..."_

_"It's the same for me, so you can't die! " Lucy was frantic_

_"It's ... ok... " She says as blood trickles down her chin " ... I managed to meet up with everyone... Even though I never thought I'd have the chance to, ever again..." Wendy trembled as she tried to control her tears as Loke watched, speechless , pale and still as a statue "I'm... happy with... just... that "_

_" Lucy... no... you can't die... " Happy says with tears in his eyes. Natsu does not understand , he cannot understand how can his friend be dying right in front of him and he wasn't able to do anything about it ._

_"I'm... not from this time ... No, I'm not even a part of the people of this world... The me from this world ... lives on with... her comrades... So, don't be sad..."_

_"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! " Happy says desperately while watching his friend slowly die. Tears fall freely down his blue catlike cheeks " No matter what world you're from... whoever you say you are, Lucy is Lucy! We're comrades! There's no way we won't be sad!" Future Lucy embraces the little feline with her arm and he returns the gesture._

_She removes her hand from the Exceed's head when addressing to her past-self "Hey... Show me your guild mark... "_

_"Eh?" Lucy says confused. It is when she sees the tears of the dying girl while she reaches for her right hand with her left one and sees Future Lucy's eyes full of love while admiring the guild mark, that she realizes " You... your right hand..."_

_Natsu cannot see the scene more. His lower lip trembles as he recalls the happy smile on his friend's face when she got the mark _"Natsu! Check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!"_ The boy kept his jaw clenched as his body trembles, but doesn't want his tears to betray him, he doesn't want his eyes to give him away, He wants to tolerate the burning feeling in his eyes, the one that can only mean one thing: the tears are threating to come out._

_"I really...wanted to go on more adven...tures... " Past Lucy's silent cries become loud while watching her future-self smile for the last time before falling to the ground._

_Her last words resonate in the minds of all present:_

_"Protect ... The Future "_

_Lucy hides her tears from the world, Wendy covers her mouth with her hands to control her sobs, unlike Happy, who cries inconsolably without shame of his sounds reflecting a raw anguish. Loke feels his eyes are burning and tries to control the urge to mourn in the same way as the others, causing tears to accumulate on his eyelids._

_Natsu feels as if his heart has been torn, he cannot face his friends, because he is afraid that the moment he does, that single tear falling down his cheek becomes an endless cry, that his eyes become nothing more but the reflection of pure anguish, and that the only sound that escapes his lips is a piercing scream, full of despair. He must maintain as much composure as possible because his friends need him to be strong._

* * *

"She... she died" Natsu was shaking by then, his hands made fists, closed so strongly that his knuckles went white "I... I..." He couldn't continue, he didn't want to, Why does he remember all of this? It had already hurt enough when he lived it in the flesh, and remembering now was not any better. His friend, lying on the floor, not moving nor breathing, and the blood that kept pouring out of her wound. Luckily for Natsu, Igneel drove him out of his thoughts

"I still do not understand why you didn't tell me sooner, son" The dragon's voice was soft but hoarse.

"I believed it wouldn't be necessary, I thought that the nightmares would stop along the way and I didn't want to worry you with silly things"

"The things that trouble you are not silly, Natsu" The voice was charged not only with warmth, but severity. How could Natsu think that the things that happened to him were ridiculous? He, as his father, would have never thought less of his son's pain. He would respect his suffering and help him through this difficult time. Perhaps before he hadn't been able to, but now he was there, with his son before him, and the kid needed his father's comfort "You changed the future, Natsu. With that, your friend's future counterpart managed to live. Everything is okay now, she won't have to live what you witnessed"

"Gray said the same thing" Natsu mumbled with his head held low, but he was clearly heard by Igneel; It was to expect that the dragon with more sensitive hearing than the Dragon Slayer could hear him. Igneel's eyes were reflecting unsaid questions "One day he came to my house, and let's just say that he found me in a state of shock... I had just woken up from one of those nightmares. It took him a really long while to get the information out of me, but when something slipped out of my mouth, everything else followed like a wave of confessions" Natsu's voice gave away the fact that he was hurt, in despair for the pain that the situation had caused him, and, at the same time, it was sort of caring, since, even though he was talking about his rival Gray and their not so masculine moment together, he had, and still did, appreciated the support the ice alchemist had given him at the time.

"Natsu, I know you want to come back and-"

"I don't want to leave you, Igneel!" The boy raised his head quickly after listening his father's words "But… it's just that I don't understand" he released a sigh

"I've already explained it to you Natsu; I need you to stay for a little while longer because-"

"¡It's not that! I don't understand why I cannot be with you and Fairy Tail at the same time, Igneel" Natsu studied his companion's expression, he clearly regretted some things

"Natsu, is dangerous, as much as it is for you as it is for them. I would have loved to meet your family, specially this Lucy girl" Igneel saw how a smile was slowly appearing in his son's face, nostalgic but full of love.

"Lucy..." The man's voice was filled with his love for the young girl, and the mere mention of her name, relaxed him "When I saw what happened, I couldn't stand it" Igneel assumed that Natsu was back to talking about the incident at the Magic Games "I didn't give a shit if she was from another world, another time. Lucy is Lucy, Happy was right; she still is the same person, I love her either way" Natsu's eyes widened when he realized the confession he had just made.  
Igneel chuckled at the boy's expression "Yes, I believe I would have thought the same thing" He saw how Natsu relaxed after that tense moment that came after his confession. Clearly, the boy thought that Igneel would drop the subject there... How mistaken he was "If you love her so much, Would you explain to me why haven't you said anything yet? And here I was thinking you were still as dense as a rock" the boy pouted, inflating his cheeks and causing Igneel's deep laugh to resonate in the clearing.

"I don't want to ruin it; Our friendship. It's something too important to ruin it just because I long for more" Natsu knew that there was no turning back on his confession, so might as well be completely sincere and get that weight off his shoulders that he had been carrying for over a year.

"And how do you know, that she doesn't think the same thing?"

"She doesn't. I'm too dense for someone to be thinking of me as something more than some kind of brother, I'm even surprising myself talking about this" Natsu laughed, a more happy and relaxed laughter. It felt nice to lean on someone for a change, but he would never admit that. He was Natsu Dragneel, He supports people, he doesn't lean on them, he's an optimistic man, he cannot show weakness nor be negative towards life.

"You are a fool" Natsu was surprised to hear that word coming out of his father's mouth "People will love you no matter what you are. Being dense doesn't mean that other people are too. I'm sure that this girl feels great affection towards you and I do not believe it's a 100% impossible that this girl has developed the same kind of feelings for you that you have towards her" Igneel saw how Natsu was plunged in his thoughts once again "Think about it, Natsu"

"It doesn't matter, after all, who knows when I will be able to see her again" He commented seriously

"Don't say that. This will be over soon and you'll reunite with her once again"

"Do not make any promises that you may not be able to keep, Igneel" Said dragon saw how Natsu tensed. Clearly, this whole situation was hurting him, and the uncertainty was driving him crazy. Because of that, he decided to leave him be for a little while, so that he could process all of the things that were said.

Natsu sighed "_I miss you, Lucy, I don't want that time to be the last time I see your smile. I want to see you again. I don't know when I'll come back, or if I'll come back at all, but please, be safe and sound, so that I can meet you once again. You'll see, I'll put an end to this thing and I'll come back to you"_

**_Let me know what you thought of this chapter!_**

**_THANKS FOR READING! :)_**

**_Jeez, you have no idea how exhausting translating can be! Or maybe you do know LOL_**

**_Thank you BlueCelebi, vishali, FDKNatsuDragneel, narutofan96sasuke and bored-outa-my-mind97 for your reviews! Your reviews were greatly appreciated, and I reaaally hope to hear more from you :)_**


End file.
